It Began With Strawberry Cheesecake
by The-Lights-Black-Shadow
Summary: He wished for a cheesecake. That's how the love story between Roxas Homura, a rich boy, heir to the a part of the famous Homura Company, and Xion Shiratori, a sweet poor girl, heir to nothing but her life and her future, began. What happens when these two fall in love? Well, read and find out.


**_It started with a strawberry cheesecake  
It began with a stare  
_****_His eyes followed her  
_****_Almost everywhere_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, however, I do own Kyoko._**

* * *

_"Thank you so much, Xion. You really are a big help to us."_

Those were the first words Xion Shiratori heard every morning. It was daily routine for her one and only best friend, Namine Nakanishi, to say it, and so it had been for the last few months. Xion would come in, she would get into her uniform, Namine would wake up, she would come down and change as well, and she said thank you. Xion never got tired of it.

In spite of having no family, no home and no money, all of the money the black-haired teenager earned she gave back to the Nakanishi family. Namine's parents were very ill, and the medicine they were taking to cure them was incredibly expensive. Her cousin Tidus and his friend Selphie helped occasionally, but that still wasn't enough to pay rent, food, and the medicine. So, in exchange for shelter and food, Xion gave her salary to the blonde girl and her family.

A 50/50 deal. Something they both needed.

Now, normal girls of the age of 16 would want to be out partying or on dates or something with their friends, but then again, Xion wasn't, had been, or would be a normal person. She was a few inches shorter than the average height, and a bit malnourished since the Nakanishi family usually had little food on the table. She was also a little on the pale side, considering she spent most of her time studying hard and working. She also had pretty blue eyes, just like Namine, a trait only the rich people on the north side of town were born with.

Xion fixed the little red ribbon that kept her collar in tact as a group of teenagers entered the little cafe. She could tell right away that they were blue-bloods because of three things: their eyes, the way they dressed, and their uniform. The latter were two were the same so make that two reasons. She flashed them a small smile as she walked to the table they had gotten. In her mind, she could five teenagers. Three boys, and two girls. She could tell that the two blondes were twins by the way they sat together, ad how they looked so alike. The red-haired girl, the brunette boy and the silver-haired boy seemed like a trio of friends, while the two blondes were just extras.

"Welcome to Nakanishi Cafe." She recited, a ritual she practiced over fifty times a day. "May I please ask what you'd like?" She asked, motioning to the menus she had set.

There was a little bit of silence as the five skimmed the little booklets, and the blonde girl was the one who broke it. "Wow... I never knew there were different types of desserts."

"That's because you rarely eat them, you skinny twig." The blonde boy muttered.

The redhead hit him on the head. "That's rather rude, Roxas. You don't need to call her a skinny twig! ...Even though she kind of is one..."

"You don't have to agree with him, Kairi."

"Kyoko, admit it. It's true. You seriously need to gain some weight." The brunette boy pointed out.

"Why the heck are we talking about weight?" The silver-haired boy asked.

"Roxas started it."

"Yeah, I'm totally fine with you pinching the blame on me, you glutton."

Xion sweat-dropped as they began to argue. Okay... When and where did all this fighting start? The red-haired girl stepped on all of their foots and pointed her thumb in Xion's direction.

"If it'd be alright, I'd like chocolate and almond macaroons." She said.

"Same with me." The brunette added.

"Caramel strawberries for me." The silver-haired boy said.

"The oreo fudge brownies look really good." The blonde girl said.

Xion looked over to the blonde boy. For some reason, there was a bit of pink on his cheeks. He rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "I'd like a strawberry cheesecake."

"Those are really good choices. I'll be back with them as soon as I can."

The black-haired girl turned heel and headed into the kitchen. Tidus and Selphie, who were on their vacation, were already making the desserts. Tidus took the brownies out of the oven and fanned them with a little booklet he had in his pocket. Selphie placed the strawberries on a plate and one on top of the cheesecake. Xion blinked in surprise at how fast they worked.

"When did you guys make these?" She asked. "I've never seen anyone work so fast."

"I have 20/20 hearing." Tidus replied.

"And don't forget, my parents are both five star chefs that own their own cafes. I'm a pretty fast cook, especially with a fool house." Selphie added.

"You guys are awesome." Xion picked up the four plates and called over Namine for help. The two carried the plates over to the table and set them down. The blonde girl picked up a brownie and popped it in her mouth. Her eyes started tow ater as she swallowed, and the two waitresses looked at each-other.

"Is it to your liking, Miss?" Namine asked, almost hesitating like she didn't want to know the answer.

"I've..." The blonde began. "I've never tasted something so delicious in my entire life!" She exclaimed.

"For a minute I'd think you'd say it was disgusting." The brunette grinned.

The redhead smacked him. "Man, you are so rude, Sora!" She turned to Namine and Xion. "Don't worry. I bet they're all delicious, so don't worry about it. I'll keep these four in check."

"Don't group me in with these losers, please." The blonde boy said, frowning.

"Especially that blonde version of Grumpy."

The girl's reassuring smile made Xion feel a little bit more at ease. She thanked them and walked back behind the counter. Namine placed a plate with a leftover slice of strawberry cheesecake, repeating her thank you before going back in the kitchen to help her friends with the orders people were phoning in. The black-haired girl took the spoon and picked off a piece. As she was putting it in her mouth, she noticed she was being stared at. She looked over to the group, and saw the blonde boy's eye before he turned away. Even though he was looking away, she could he was blushing, which made her face heat up as well.

"Hey, Roxy. Are you okay? You don't look so good..." The blonde girl said with a worried tone.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

"Whatever you say, Roxy."

"And don't call me Roxy! I ain't no kid!"

"Both of you, shut up and eat your dessert! God knows when we'll be able to come back here!" The redhead exclaimed.

"Shut up, Kai."

Xion laughed as she saw the display before her. They all looked at her and she stopped mumbling a "Sorry, sorry, before going back to eating the cheesecake. The five teenagers soon finished with their dessert, and the two girls of the group came up to pay. The blonde girl handed her the money, and she accepted it without hesitation.  
"You know, I've never seen my brother look at a girl like that." The blonde said, leaning against the counter.

"W-What do you mean?" Xion stuttered.

"He had a kind of dazed look in his eye. His red face was hardly anything to go by either." She said, smirking.

"Kyoko, stop teasing her. Seriously. Although I have to agree." The redhead said.

"Controversial as ever." The blonde girl smiled and offered her hand. "By the way, I never introduced myself. My name is Kyoko Homura."

"And I'm Kairi. Kairi Akiyama."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. My name is Xion Shiratori."

Kairi smiled. "Well, later Xion. Maybe we'll see you around sometime. Let's go Kyoko."

"'Kay."

The two girls joined the three boys and they left the little cafe. Xion tilted her head in confusion. What could that have meant?

* * *

**AN: Well, there's a new story I've been dying to write. I hope you guys like it. I wish to have feedback to know how I can make this story better. So, read and review? **


End file.
